Just Like Blood
by DOUBLE007
Summary: if you like or is okay with vampires READ well you don't have to. MUCH BETTER INSIDE! GIVE IT A TRY!
1. Chapter 1

** ~just like blood~**

The warm integrating light flooded through the windows, the dust bits flying all through out the room. Oxygen flew into the girls nose, making her inhale sharply. A sudden gasp erupted through her mouth, as she quickly exhaled in raspy gasps, tears flooding through her eyes, almost making her cry.

A sudden pain shot through out her whole body, making her feel vulnerable every where. She lifted her slim fingers up to her neck, and almost let the tears flood freely from her eyes. The pain was almost so unbearable, she would, and could, pass out.

Two large holes were in her neck. The teen had no idea what was going on, and was scared as hell.

The fresh wounds were bleeding just a little bit, making her warm blood drip freely down her neck. Her body seemed almost paralyzed. The covers were covering only her legs, and her bare chest exposed, goose bumped from the open air.  
she started to think about parasites, or insects, and how they might have done this to her, or even, maybe a little spider hiding some where in the shadows she didn't know about.

Maybe, there was a believable explanation for these two large holes in her neck. She looked to her left, struggling to find her phone, to call for her neighbor to come and help her. The girls parents were out of town, on vacation.  
She was so mad at them for leaving her alone in the big house by herself.

Her neighbor, Janice,is a 65 year old lady who lives a house just across the street from her. Her parents had asked Janice to watch their daughter over the lonely weekend.

The girl pulled the sheet over her chest, wincing when the cover lightly brushed over her wound.  
She struggled to get out of bed, trying to not have any contact with her neck as she did so.

The light from the windows was not sunlight at all. It was light from the street lights on the sidewalks and from porch lights on other houses. She realized that it was at least somewhere around midnight.

She walked over to her bathroom, And took out a paper towel. She ran it under neath the cool water. Pulling her blonde hair out of the way, and placing the cool water onto her neck.

She sucked in an isolated breath. And squinted her eyes. The water felt good, but stung all at the same time.

She hobbled back over to her sacred bed and saw her phone on the night stand. With one hand she held up the cover, and with the other grabbed her phone. The light from her device illuminated the whole room with a glow as she read the time. 12:21.

She was right it was around midnight. As she laid her phone back on the night stand, the sheet completely dropped from her body, the cold encircling her exposed never seen places.

The girl gasped and bent down to pick it up, her hair falling in her face. She didn't realize that she was fully naked until now. Her body was limp, from the two holes that were in her neck.

She wasn't usually this weak, but it seems like she had lost a lot of blood. But the amount on her pillow wasn't as much as she felt she had lost. So where was the rest if it? Her mind ran across the idea of calling the police but she didn't want to deal with the whole emergency room.

She believed that she could take care of herself, and she would. She grabbed the blanket and stood up. She held her balance on something hard, and pulled up the sheet over her frail body.

she started grab harder on the hard thing, to support herself. She suddenly remembered that the wall she thought she was leaning on, was on the other side of her bed. She could feel a denim shirt through her fingertips. Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest. The hard thing WAS NOT a wall.

She gasped out breaths of terror, her eyes wide as plates. Her stomach started doing flip flops. And not the good kind. The darkness in her room covering up her sight from being able to see anything.

some one was in her room. Some one was fucking in her room! A scream got caught in her mouth. Her head started to bob up and down like a fish. Her whole body frozen. Realization slipped into her mind how she was naked, under only a blanket.

And she was very weak because of blood loss. Her hand was still on the person that was in her room. A sudden thought about self defense and the karate she has been taking since she was 4, slipped into her mind.  
She knew she couldn't fight back, especially in the position she was currently in.

She did the only thing that her mind was screaming at her to do. Run.

She grabbed the blanket at her feet and ran. Her legs felt numb, and her brain was hurting like hell. She ran down her carpeted stairs, gasping for breath, and coughing. Her mouth was on fire and it felt as if she was coughing up blood.  
Her whole body was limp and fragile, and all she could do was run. She grabbed the handle to the front door, pants and coughs erupting from her mouth.

Just as she opened at least a centimeter of the door, a hand shut it forcefully. She lost it. she fell to the floor and started to cry.

Her tears landing on the floor. Her hair stuck to her face from sweat.

"P-please don't hurt me!" She shouted through uncontrolled sobs. She knew he was though. Always in movies when some one would say that, they would get hurt.

She heard a deep rumble. The man had chuckled and bent down to her level on the ground. He took his intelligent looking hands and stroked her face.  
She shivered, his hands cold and a bone chilling warm

"Why would I do that?" His voice sounded deep. Not the manly deep, but the mesmerizing sexy deep that any girl would fall for. Her skin seemed on fire with the mans presence next to her.

She scraped up some courage, with the little left that was there, and spoke to him. "You're not? Then what do you want! Get out of my house!" she screamed and stood up, her muscles cramping as she tried.

but was forcefully pushed back down by the man, his hands on her shoulders. this time she had a full view on the man she was looking at. He looked around twenty or nineteen.  
Her seventeen year old figure was a tooth pick compared to his.

His hair was long and thick and the color was light brown with a hint of darker brown. Two birthmarks were placed on his cheeks, His eyes were brown with a gold rim around them, and His figure was tall and strong, and looked built for hunting.

She was terrified ad attracted to him all at the same time. Her face was flushed from crying and her heart was beating rapidly. "How dare you!" The man shouted, his voice booming.

He walked over to the sofa and flipped it like it was a pancake. It rolled over the floor with a loud bone cracking thud. The girl flinched and crouched down on the ground in full terror. Tears rolling silently down her cheek and past her fragile jaw.

"Talk to me in that manor!" The man walked over to the shelf just above her fire place. He slid his toned arm across the shelf knocking everything off onto the floor. All the picture frames and fine glass shattering leaving the floor with sharp glass knives everywhere.

The petite blonde let out a sob covering her mouth. The man turned around his knuckles white, and body language stiff as wet wood. His pearly whites gritted together and eyes in a flaming rage. As he looked at the girl, his eyes softened and the color started to return back to his hands.

"I'm sorry." The young girl said, her face buried in her knees and hands. Her tear stained face overlapping with more tears.

The man walked over to the girl, crouching down on his knees. Her pale body flinched when he grace fully touched her shoulder.

"My name is jack." He said calmly. She shuddered hearing his voice. He was scary, yet he draws her in. She was frightened and amazed all at the same time. "And after everything that i just did to scare you, I am actually here to protect you."

**Yeah, so this chapter wasn't very interesting:/ sorry:( this chapter was just to get you "interested" on my new story:p**

**REVIEW!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**~just like blood~**

Protect her? She was confused. Way more confused than she had ever been in her life. "Please forgive me. I'm sorry for mu unforgivable actions. I mean no harm." Jack said kindly.

He was gentle now, almost mesmerizing. It's amazing how people can go from full on rage to kind and caring. Very odd. She looked up and put on a face that could kill anyone if she tried, and stared long enough. His brown eyes met hers and she squinted her eyes at him almost through a deadly glare.

"Just tell me what the hell you are doing in my house." She managed to seethe through clenched grounded teeth. Jack was taken back for a second, but regained himself quickly.

His features faltered, and he had a plain expressionless look in the crown of his eyes. He then smirked. "Well, _Miss CRAWFORD_, as I said not only one minute ago, I am here to protect you." Jack said, his voice cutting through the air, like a knife through thin bread. Her heart started to beat rapidly again, because she was suddenly paranoid.

Why did he need to protect her? Why should she trust him? Is he lying? She grabbed onto the rug to help her breathing slow down. By the looks of it, she seemed to be in a ass load of danger.

Her back started to cramp, leaning on the front door, and jacks eyes were fixed on her face.

"You seem to be troubled." Jack said cocking his head to the side, and looking at her features.

"Well, I want to know why you are trying to protect me! Is that so hard! You already scared the crap out of me tonight, and I don't even know how you are that strong! You basically flipped the sofa over, and crashed all of my belongings! And did you break a window? I am positively sure I locked the doors." The girl said through a rushed tone of voice, her eyes miraculously scanning the room every second.

Jack rumbled with laughter, and smiled genuinely. His pearly whites shining. He was certainly amused with this girl.

"No miss Crawford I did not break a window." The girl sat there confused. The cold floor starting to get uncomfortable.

"Instead of having a conversation about how I got into your house for the the next two hours, and why I'm so amazingly strong, lets discuss about why I'm here." The girl nodded her head frantically and watched as jack made himself comfortable on the floor.

His long legs crisscrossed. He seemed to be rethinking over the story in his head ready to tell her why he is here. The petite blonde crossed her arms.

"Well, while your thinking this over, please call me Kim, and not miss Crawford." Kim said matter of factly. Jack smiled and bowed his head. "Princess Kimberly Crawford." He said In a deep prince like royal voice.

She smiled and tried to hold back a giggle. She barely knew this guy, probably is a rapist, and he snuck into her house at midnight. Yet she didn't care and was having small talk with him.

Wow she must be very tired. She felt the rush of fear sprinkle over her. "Wait! How the fucking hell do you know my last bloody name!" Kim screeched getting up from her position.

"Calm down! The council that told me to come and protect you, said that your last name was Crawford." Kim stood up, not believing a word he was saying. Council? was he out of his mind? She was absolute that he was going to kill her.

She was about to make a run for it, until jacks smooth hand landed on her for-arm. She shuddered, and could feel the goose bumps rise on the back of her neck. "I also saw the last name on your mail box." Jack smirked a annoyingly painful smirk.

Her cheeks became a flaming red, for being so stupid to forget about their bright blue mailbox. black letters were written across it spelling out the word CRAWFORD.

Kim nodded her head, her cheeks still stained a light rose color. She tried gracefully to sit back down but failed when she hit her head on the door. Kim grunted and winced from pain triggering all throughout her body.

The sudden two holes that were dug into the nape of her neck, were now appalled by her thoughts. Jack sat and looked at her with guilt and sorrowful glances. His posture now slouched and his futures seemed to be angry.

"I shouldn't have let him pass me!" He said angrily getting up from his spot, the sudden warm ness from his body heat gone. He was storming over to the red leather sofa. "Jack, please don't tear up my sofa." Kim spoke weakly, and softly. Almost as if she didn't want to be heard.

Jack grabbed the arm of the sofa and yanked it back by the wall, the sofa legs scratching the wooden floor, making a terrible screeching noise. The sofa was now up against the wall, how it was before. Kim was confused, but then quickly turned terrified when she saw jack storming towards her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, but no abrupt noises, or touching came from him. Kim opened her eyes to see jack staring at her with kind eyes, as he crouched down next to her. "Kim, please don't be afraid of me, I have a temper, which indeed to control..." Jack mumbled his eyes trailing off onto the ground.

He looked back up at Kim and did a captivating smile. It was very tiny, you could only see it if you looked hard enough. Kind of like the Mona Lisa. "I want to help you Kim. No I NEED to help you." Jack said with a sympathetic gesture.

Although Kim was over flowing with questions. A million gazillion at least, she held them, waiting for him to explain. "We can move to the couch if you'd like. You have quite a booboo there. "Kim smiled a small smile and nodded her head.

She got up her muscles screaming with pain. She walked over and laid herself on the couch, making herself comfortable. "Do you know what did this to me?" Kim said pointing to the bleeding, soon to be, scar. Jack sat down on the far end of the couch and let out a sigh. "Yes." Kim's eyes widened when she heard that single syllable escape his mouth.

She looked at jack on the far end of the couch, with round big eyes. His hands were put together, and his knee was bouncing up and down from the eerie silence forming in the air. He was staring at the floor not even trying to look in Kim's direction. Kim looked at him and pulled herself up to sit straight. "Well, what did." Kim demanded looking at jack on the other side of the sofa.

Jack looked up and stole a glance at Kim. Yes, jack thought Kim was very captivating with her looks. No man could not say no to that. He was attracted to her, and that's what frightened him. He would be breaking the councils rules, And he did not want to make that mistake. Jack looked back at the ground and sighed relishing in the moment before things went unmistakably crazy.

"Well, twilight, vampire diaries, vampires suck, haha that one is one of my favorites." Jack said referring to vampires suck.

He looked at Kim and did a fake smirk. "You get the point." Jack mumbled sullenly.

He looked down at the ground waiting for her reaction. Kim gaped her mouth open, with shock written across her bone structure. The sudden thought of vampires brought chills across her whole body.

They were a myth, a lie told in stories. A romantic guy that sucks blood from girls body's, then falls in love with her. It actually wasn't that hard, not, to believe in vampires. They were a huge thing right now in time, and there were many explanations for vampires living among the earth.

But the people in the world would have found out about vampires by now wouldn't they? There hasn't been any news talk lately about missing, or injured people. "So what your saying is t-that there are vampires?" Kim whispered softly.

Jack turned himself around to look at Kim. "Well, that's what we call them." Jack spoke out simply shifting his head. Kim knitted her eyebrows together. "So a VAMPIRE did this to me?" Kim seethed, placing her hand on her neck and wincing.

"Seems to be that way, princess." Jack replied cocking his head to look at Kim. To say Kim was shocked, was a judgment. She didn't know what to say about this whole vampires and werewolves, goblins, and Frankenstein. She didn't want to even THINK about it. Kim let out a flustered sigh.

"Will I turn into a vampire now?" Kim placed her head in her hands looking in a terribly grumpy mood.

"Of course not! These vamps are nothing like the ones you think you are thinking about. Totally different! Well, in a way at least. No you are not turning into vampire, dear." Jack ranted wiping away a tear of laughter.

Jack controlled himself, regaining his composure. he was fed up with all the lies of TV drama and what this world has come to, Brainwashing teens with lies.

A relief swept over Kim, her eyes lightening. "Oh thank GOD!" Kim spat, sitting back up and fixing her slouched posture. Jack chuckled making sure she didn't hear him.

To say Kim was overwhelmed in joy with not becoming a vampire, she was still frightened, mostly of the reason he needed to protect her. A sudden thought occurred to her.

"Wait, what do you mean totally different?" Kim sauntered looking jack dead in the eyes. Jack sighed for about the fourth time that night. "You might want to sit back and relax for what I'm about to tell you." Jack reasoned, leaning back, and crossing his arms behind his head.

Kim leaned her head back on the arm of the couch making herself comfortable.

"At least 200 years ago a lady named Roshaan, lived in the heart of Cuba, suffering from a war that was previously going on. She wanted to be free from all of soon to be laws, and war, but had indefinitely no way out.

Roshaan was into witchcraft, and was very good at it too. She had all the access to vudo she wanted. That night, she went out looking for something. Particularly a vampire bat. after a while of trapping and caging it, she had asked many people in the town if they would be a sacrifice, for her new race of humans.

Although she lied, because they are nothing like humans at all. A little boy named Angelo had sacrificed himself. He was only around the age of seven when he did. The poor boy." Jack foretold trailing off.

Yes, Kim was mortified. She couldn't believe her ears at all of this nonsense. She couldn't believe that an old woman would kill a young boy. Well, actually she could. Considering were this world has turned out.

Jack then started to continue. "Well, any way, Roshaan had gave poison to the little kid to drink, and he quickly died. and as he lay dead on a able, she killed the bat, and layed it on the table as well.

Roshaan was a very strange lady. Basically her whole life was focused on escaping the war. She took the bats blood, and mixed it with some kind of herb. It was very disgusting mix, that's for sure. She boiled it, and as it was boiling she spoke a mind boggling spell, that only advanced, or should I say witches, can memorize.

I do not know how this worked, but she poured it into the mouth of the boys lifeless body, and at least two hours later he started to regain a pulse. Then the next three days his eyes would open.

It was a very slow process. After about two or three months, Angelo could walk, and that's when the cravings started." Kim's eyes widened at the mention of this.

Cravings? Kim curled her toes underneath the couch, her heart throbbing in anticipation. Jack was looking at Kim for her reaction. All jack could see was a wide eyed Kim staring at her buried toes.

After about a minute of silence, Kim spoke up. "What were the cravings." Jack chuckled at her vulnerableness. All he wanted to do was cuddle up next to her and tell her how cute she was right now. He was ashamed of his thoughts. Jack looked back at Kim and answered her unresolved question.

"Blood." He sheepishly replied. Kim's heart beet quickened up and nodded her head, encouraging jack to continue. "You know how the vampire bats suck animal blood, or other bats blood, right." Kim nodded, processing jacks every word. "Well, for humans, it's the other way around." Kim nodded her head slowly.

She couldn't imagine a vampire in her room sucking blood from her neck. Fear washed over her and drained all the blood from her face. "Continue." Kim croaked through a suddenly dry throat.

Although she was frightened she wants to know everything as possible. "Well, being the powerful witch Roshaan was, had taught Angelo to not try and come after her, and to keep his distance.

There for, she would cage him, and feed him meat she had caught in the woods. Day after day, Angelo would get stronger. He started to have all these abilities no human could possibly conquer. The ability to hear things at least a mile away, to feel presence of people in the most amazing way as possible. Strength, agility, mind blowing speed.

All of these things were amazing, but were used for hunting. Hunting humans. After a while of planning, Roshaan had released Angelo, and he went on a rampage of killing massacre.

He killed every one in the town, draining their blood vigorously. Angelo had become so strong from human blood that spells and vudo could not, and would not effect him.

Of course Roshaan was not expecting this, and she was breaking the law against nature. She most deffinately had been killed by her own creation. After he had basically slurped up everyone in sight, Angelo realized that he was alone.

He felt vulnerable and miserable in every way possible. Although he was a heart less creature and had a hunger for human blood, he had a hunger for love. After about twelve years, Angelo had met a woman. She was supposedly beautiful, and he had fallen in love with her.

After she found out what Angelo was she ran away, never wanting to be seen by the monster again, but of course he didn't let that happen. He turned her. How he turned her? Well it was simple. He but his lip and kissed her making the girl swallow his blood.

The next morning, when the sun landed on her she turned." Kim gasped."wait! Don't vampires melt in the sun?" Kim said flailing her arm in the air like confused six year old.

Jack was just simply too amused with this girl. "Those are witches Kim, and no, that's a myth." Kim put her arms back down, now suddenly interested. "So turning into a vampire is that simple?" Kim asked finding this whole situation crazy. I guess after everything that happened tonight anything was possible.

"Yep." Jack replied simply popping the "p" at the end. "Hm, interesting, continue." Kim demanded, looking intensely at his features. Jack nodded his head, stretching his tone legs out.

"So after the whole vampire turning fiasco, the woman had ran off never wanting to be seen by Angelo again. He still runs around, turning more people into vampires, and looking for his beautiful woman." Jack explained.

Kim nodded her head. Wow, so basically every vampire story is contemplated about love. But this one was about a woman willingly starting a new race for her freedom. So every male vampires weakness is love.

That's an actually really easy weakness. Kim let out a raspy sigh and looked at jack. He was staring at the ceiling, looking quite content. "Well, I know how everything came to be, so what do I have to do with it?" Jack let out a breathy sigh and turned to face Kim. His brown golden ones ravaging hers.

"You know how earlier I said, I shouldn't have let him get past me, and I started to get angry?" He asked, his eyes darting from Kim's eyes, to her face. "Yes, I remember." Kim recalled him walking over to pick up the couch, and mumbling something along the lines of that.

"Well, it was a vampire and he was coming after you. I tried to stop him but he was older than me and stronger. I stepped in and killed him. Staked him in the heart before he could finish you off." Kim almost fell off of the sofa.

That explains the two holes in her neck. She lifted a slender finger up to her wound. Wait, how was jack able to defend himself against a vampire? She glanced at jack, then an answer flooded her brain. The super strength, anger, the light glowing sign was in front of her.

"Oh my god! Good Jesus macril! You're a vampire that fights fucking vampires!" Kim almost shrilled. Jack was taken back by a second. First by her out burst, then by her assuming he was a vampire. "Not quite princess." Jack said sitting up to face Kim.

She was utterly and terribly confused. She looked at jack and he half smiled. "I guess you could say I'm half vampire." Jack spoke out. "Half?" Kim said confused as ever. Well anyone would be confused right now. "My dad was a vampire, and my mom wasn't. It rarely happens. Very rare. Most vamp/human babies die in the womb but I survived. That's why I have supernatural abilities."

Kim hummed an "oh", and looked at jack. A little part of her was thankful that he was human, but didn't know why. Her brain was very confusing sometimes, but not as confusing as her heart. "I still don't know why I'm in this situation." Kim mumbled placing her head in her now cold hands.

"Well, how do i put this. You're like me,Kim."

**OMG! Any questions? I bet a lot. Weyll, how was it! Don't worry, there will be more kick next chapter, I just wanted to answer some questions:D******

**REVIEW?!****  
**


End file.
